The Love of a Starry Friend
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: After being rejected from the Celestialsapien court, Tyina runs away. But Rachel and Alien X teach her that she's more loved than she thinks.


**guestsurprise requested this one. Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

Tyina and Rachel arrive at the Celestialsapien court.

"Oh, wow! This is so exciting!" said Tyina.

Rachel smiled. "Yep, it sure was nice of Alien X to invite us here. In fact, I'm impressed the council even allowed us to come here!"

"Why's that?" asked Tyina.

"Well, Celestialsapiens aren't exactly known for their people skills. They some of them spend their time here while the rest of them meditate at the Forge of Creation, so not to be involved with the "petty going-ons" of the rest of existence."

"Petty going-ons?" Tyina said.

"That's right," a voice bellowed.

Rachel and Tyina jumped when a dark shadow loomed over them. They turned and gasped seeing a Celestialsapien wearing battle armor and had a large beard that covered his torso.

"Uh, who are you?" Rachel said, a bit shaky.

"I am Starbeard." the alien answered. "You must be the human Rachel Jocklin."

Rachel cleared her throat. "Yes, I am."

The Celestialsapien turned his blank white eyes to Tyina. "And you must be Tyina..." His tone did not sound pleased. He pointed his staff at the girl. "You are not welcome here!"

"What?! Why?!" Rachel said.

"We know of her previous work with the knights." said Starbeard. "Anyone who is associated with the knights or any enemy of aliens is forbidden here! BEGONE!"

His voice made the whole area shake, Tyina ran away. Not because she was scared, because she was sad and frustrated.

"TYINA! WAIT!" Rachel called out as she followed her.

Tyina kept running as fast as she can. "Why did I even come here?!" she cried to herself, a tear coming down her eye. Her checkered past with the knights will always haunt her, and being labeled as evil as they are just breaks her heart.

As she is boarding the ship, she spots another Celestialsapien heading towards her, it was Alien X.

"Tyina!" the alien called out.

But Tyina ignores him and runs into the ship, thinking he will reject her too.

Tyina quickly turned on the ship and flew all the way back to Earth.

Having landed in the backyard of the Grant Mansion, Tyina got off the ship and ran inside. Tyina leaned against the back door and sighed. "I should have known this wasn't going to help."

Tyina was going to go to bed and forget this day ever happened. That is, until Alien X phased through the floor with a miffed look.

"Going somewhere?" said Alien X.

"Oh, no!" Tyina said, backing up. "I don't need your two cents in too, Alien X!"

"No, Tyina." said Rachel, walking inside. "You've got it all wrong!"

"No! I'm sick of people turning me down the second they know about my past with the knights! Well, I'm sick and tired of it! I'm out of here!"

Alien X glowered. "Oh, no you're not!" He was about to grab Tyina, but she skillfully jumped away and started to run.

Rachel sighed and shook her head. "Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." She turned to her starry friend. "You know what to do."

"On it."

* * *

Tyina ran towards the front door. She grabbed the doorknob, but when she pulled on it, it stretched!

"What the-?!" Tyina tugged and pulled as hard as she can, but the doorknob just stretched like it was made of rubber.

Angry, Tyina took a few far steps back, then charged at the door in an attempt to break it open.

But the door didn't break. Tyina literally bounced off the door and fell onto the floor.

Tyina heard laughter and saw Alien X and Rachel behind her. "Not bad, huh?"

Rachel giggled. "Where'd you learn that trick?" she asked.

"Watching cartoons."

Tyina was going to run until Alien X did one of his best tricks. Pinning Tyina to the ground and restraining her with energy cuffs.

"Now, let's you and I talk, Tyina." Alien X said, taking a seat next to her.

"Leave me alone!" snapped Tyina.

"Tyina," said Rachel. "This is Alien X. He's my friend and a part of your family."

"Well, I don't care." Tyina said, turning away.

"Tyina, I heard that Starbeard hurt your feelings because you worked for the Forever Knights." said Alien X. "But that's no excuse for that guy to reject you like that! Rachel told me you're a sweet and wonderful girl and I know she's right!"

Tyina looked at the alien with hopeful eyes. "Really?"

"Of course, sure you were with the knights, but that was in the past. And if you focus too much on the past, you'll forget the present and miss the future. And right now, I see a girl whose changed for the better and found a loving family who will always be there for her. And I can tell that you have a bright and happy future ahead of you."

He stroked Tyina's cheek. When his fingertip grazed under her chin, she squeaked a little.

"Oh? What's this?" Alien X mused. He began tickling Tyina under the chin, she giggled and squirmed.

"Heeheeheehee! Stop it!" she squealed.

"Oh, should I?" Alien X said as he lifted her shirt and started tickling her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAP!" Tyina burst out laughing.

Rachel joined in on the fun and tickled Tyina's sides. Now the girl's laughter grew tenfold.

After several of tickling, the two friends stopped and released Tyina.

"Feeling better?" asked Alien X.

"Yeah," said Tyina. "Guess I was wrong about you. Back at the court, I mean..."

"Starbeard..." Alien X growled. "That's why I left those jerks in the first place. All they do is think about themselves But here on Earth, people can truly show their emotions and care for one another. That's what makes this planet so great."

"So true." Rachel said, hugging Alien X.

Tyina joined in on the hug. "And I don't care about the past anymore. Because the present is so much better."

The three friends all cherished their big hug. A sad day turned into a good day for Tyina. She was so happy to be taken in by this family. It truly was something to cherish more than anything.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Hope you liked it, buddy! I'm still taking a break from requests. But I'm glad I did this for you!**


End file.
